


Paint Me, Baby

by Pixelleci



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Sort of College AU, Thigh sex, cum kink, literally klance being horny sluts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelleci/pseuds/Pixelleci
Summary: Keith intends to surprise Lance.And Lance loves surprises, but not as much as he loves sucking his boyfriend’s dick.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Paint Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just pulled this out of my ass in two days, I apologize for any mistakes because I didn’t proof read any of it. 
> 
> But! Enjoy, bottom Lance week ;)

It started off as a regular day.

Keith left that morning for two early classes, went to work at the coffee shop not too far down the road, and was wrapping up shop when the clock ticked down.

Lance slept in despite Keith’s brief morning kisses, and got up in the middle afternoon to stumble off to class. 

With that being said, Lance was back home before Keith, yawning tiredly from the all nighter they’d pulled the other day. The after effects were still protruding in Lance’s normally energetic persona, that being clear as he threw his backpack aside and flopped dramatically onto their couch.

Audience or not, Lance liked to make a scene. Make a scene he did, especially for an equally tired Keith who trudged back inside from the shift he’d finished just fifteen minutes ago.

The door clicks shut behind him, and he slipped off his shoes, shrugging off his apron and tossing it aside. He wouldn’t need that around their room. He approached the couch like Lance had, shoulders sagged, until he noticed his boyfriend had already taken up most of the space. 

In Keith’s defense, Lance (incredibly) didn’t snore, so nearly sitting on him was pure accident. The sight is pleasant - lean legs spread, sweatpants leaving little to the imagination. A loose, black t-shirt (that Keith is pretty sure is his) is slightly hiked up along Lance’s hips, and making a defined show of his fit chest rising and falling.

Lance had an unannounced Beauty about him. Keith had drunkenly mumbled about that on their Friday nights, and he distinctly remembers Lance’s laugh every time he says so. It’s utterly true.

Well, now there’s a problem. Keith’s skinny jeans feel even tighter with the subtle strain against them, and it’s clear to see that Lance’s pants inhabit a nice tent to them. Keith wonders what on earth he had been dreaming about. Or, perhaps, he isn’t dreaming. 

It’s very likely Lance feigned some sleep when he heard the door knob twist, and put on a show with some excitement that couldn’t be held back in his crotch. At least he had an incredible poker face. Keith kneels beside the couch, suddenly deciding he doesn’t need to sit down there anymore. 

His eyes flicker up to the unmoving beauty above him, checking for any signs of movement. Not even the blink of an eye, or the twitch of a smile. Keith turns back to the pants, and hooks a finger under the waistband, inching them down just enough to peel Lance’s slightly erected cock from its straining place against the boxers. 

Keith can feel it grow in his hands, and it sends a pleasurable shiver down his spine. Without another glance up to the enticed and opened eyes of Lance, his lips are wrapping around the salty tasting tip. Some pre cum leaked on his tongue, and Keith lapped it up without a second thought. 

A hand is digging into his hair before he even knows it, and his eyes blow wide as he glances up. 

Lance is looking at him with that heated gaze, those half lidded eyes and the silently plead for him to keep going. His hair is mussed from sleep, because Lance actually took a little nap in between waiting for his lovely boyfriend.

With the confirmation to keep going, Keith sinks his mouth further around the veiny cock, making an obscene slurp every time he pulls up. A hand slides along the bare thigh he’d revealed thanks to the pushed away sweatpants, fingers touching with a feathery graze along the dark skin and heaviness of Lance’s balls. Keith hears a throaty moan from the man above him, and a smirk twitches from around the dick he’s suckling. 

He’s doing his job right.

Then, Lance is pushing his head down further, and Keith hums, swatting his hand away. He hears a whine, but the hand drops, and Keith pulls away, lips slick with saliva. Lance thinks he’s the prettiest, no matter what.

“Not gonna fuck you tomorrow if you yank my hair.” It’s not that Keith didn’t like it- he fucking loved it. He ached to have Lance pull on his hair like that, but he can’t let him have all the fun. 

Lance’s eyes widened some, and he distinctly knew that tomorrow was Friday. The nights they’d get drunk and drunk sex was almost the best sex Lance ever had other than when Keith is fucking his fat cock into his own needy asshole. Keith is /hung/, okay? And Lance milks that thick cock for every bit of cum. 

Hence, why he shakes his head now, sitting up on his elbows and scooting back, reluctantly freeing his cock from the wetness of Keith’s mouth. “Your cock,” he breathed, his voice shaky. “Wanna suck your cock.” 

The suggestion makes Keith shiver, and his cock gives a deceiving pulse of interest. “But-“

“I’ve barely seen you all day, Keith, please, I want you to mark me with it.” How can Keith say no?

Shooting Lance a halfhearted glare, he earns some successful grin in response, and rises to his feet. They switch positions, although Keith is at least sitting up. Lance is more contently working on undoing Keith’s pants. The zipper slides down, and the button springs free with a click, and Lance pulls it away for better access to the cock already straining on Keith’s pants. His own throbbing erection is long forgotten, taste interested from the drop of salty pre he collects on his tongue.

It’s a heavenly taste. 

Keith is sliding his calloused hands through Lance’s silky brown locks, and mentally curses for having given in. This was just his boyfriend’s spectacular way for getting out of such a punishment, and Keith should’ve known better.

Then again, he’s putty at Lance’s fingers.

The start is as it usually is. Lance dragging his tongue along the underside of Keith’s thick cock, spreading his saliva in a warm, wet tease of his mouth and whats to come. Lance is a little more languid with his movements, but from Keith’s threat of earlier, he doesn’t want to push his luck. His mouth wraps around the tip of his cock, before his hollow cheeks are being filled to the brim with the length of his lover’s dick. Lance squeezes his eyes shuts, and presses his nose all the way to the musk of his balls, throat spamming in a gag.

Lance fucking loves to suck cock. Keith’s cock.

By the sharp moan he receives, Lance is confident, until Keith is tugging his hair back, and stopping the process all over again. Dammit, let him suck dick. 

“What?” Lance asks breathlessly, sounding annoyed. Keith doesn’t flinch or roll his eyes, instead too busy examining Lance’s flushed and blissed out face. The image repeats itself in his mind, engrained there, until Keith remembers he has to give Lance a reason for the pause in this heat.

“I’ll count the times you gag on my cock. If it’s over ten, ‘m not gonna mark you,” he tuts. Lance’s face visibly deflates at the horrible proposal. It’s not like he really has a choice at this rate; it’s take it or leave it.

“Okay,” he mumbles. His mouth suctions back onto Keith’s cock, sliding up and down the side of it, then riding along the head to sink his mouth back down. The moment of truth, where he buried his nose to the bottom of Keith’s cock, taking in the scent beneath it. He held it there, until his throat spasmed in a blind, choking panic for the intrusion to get away.

“One.” Fuck. Lance’s cock twitches between his legs, and he pulls up, steadily sucking Keith’s dick at a more even pace. Not even near the back of his throat, which brings about half of that delectable cock into his mouth. “I know you got more than that, baby, give me a reason to mark you.”

Lance wanted to be good. He wanted to be the best to take Keith’s cock down his throat, swallow up his cum and let it drip over his lips. Yeah, that sounded nice. The cock between his legs ached, but he knew better than to touch. Instead, he whines around Keith’s cock, licking up the sides until he’s taking him fully again. He squeezes his eyes shut, the tip hitting the back of his throat... successfully. Keith doesn’t give him a number, and he hears a moan from above. 

Keith needs to cum faster. It’s a continuous process. Lance is bobbing his head, dipping down and taking Keith’s cock down his throat twice without so much as a gag or turn of his stomach. 

Breathing is getting harder for Keith, and Lance can feel his cock swelling more at the tip. It makes him more determined, even more than Keith’s pants of “‘m gonna cum, baby” or “just like that, suck my cock”. All delightful praises that Lance is getting quite the kick out of.

He’s barely around the head when Keith’s cock gives a twitch and a throb, cum shooting outwards. Lance takes what gets on his tongue, but he pulls back enough to feel the hot liquid splatter against his tanned cheeks, blue eyes fluttering open when Keith’s cock isn’t standing erect, and he can hear the sag of his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Lance is smug as ever, and Keith’s lips manage a lame smirk. 

Lance is genuinely terrified. 

“Still got the rest of your body to go, sweetheart. Lay on your back for me.” Lance bites his lip, and he knows this is gonna be good. Obediently, he’s on the couch, head laying against the arm rest, legs spread as Keith sits between them. 

He doesn’t seem interested in sucking his cock anymore, and Lance finds he doesn’t mind. Keith’s firm hands bring his thighs closer together, and with a glance Lance knows to bring his arms up and pull his knees taut towards himself. There’s a little opening right above his cock and between Lance’s slightly muscular thighs, both things Keith can’t get enough of.

Lance knows what’s coming, but that does nothing to prepare him for the sensation. Keith’s cock brushing against the top of his has some high pitched moan coming from his throat, something he didn’t know he could even make the sound of. Keith, still a little sensitive above him, is easing his way forward and backward.

Lance can feel the soft balls pressing against the balls of his own cock, and the touch is sensational. Lance is practically wrecked; Keith can see it on his face.

Cum along his cheek, a little on his eyelid, and coating his lips from where he hadn’t bothered to lick it up. His lips are already swollen from the intense sucking, and Keith is pretty sure he’s going to cum all over again.

Which he almost does when Lance is moaning his name. Soft “ngh”’s, and “don’t stop”. It’s all so much, and Lance is gripping the couch so tight, and suddenly his cum is dripping over his own chest, and a little on his thighs. Utterly blissed out, his head is spinning, and Keith is slowly rolling his cock still against Lance. 

He whines aimlessly, something about it being too much, but that daring spark in Keith’s eyes shuts Lance up more than any kiss could. 

“Just rewarding you, baby. Lay there and take it.”

Lance does exactly that, with cum dripping down his chest and off of his chin.


End file.
